


Theo & Blair

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Gift Work, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: For xxDustNight88 as part of the Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 4
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Theo & Blair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Happy Holidays and thank you for all the fests you've hosted this year! I hope you like this art!


End file.
